1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power adapters, and particularly to a power adapter with low power loss.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of electronic devices, such as, modems and set top boxes, require power adapters to receive commercial power to work. A power adapter usually includes a power converter unit and a direct current (DC) plug. The DC plug connects to electronic devices, and the power converter unit includes an alternating current (AC) plug to connect to commercial power jack. When the electronic devices are powered off, the power adapters are still plugged into the commercial power jack, which results in a trickle of power loss.